Nouvelle vie
by Pantera-sama
Summary: Kimo est nouvelle dans un pays suite a la mort de ses parents mais elle aurra bien des surprises. Nul pour le résumé désolé!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Être nouvelle dans une école c'est pas vraiment sympa, mais être nouvelle dans un autre pays c'est vraiment chiant. Je me nomme Kimo Aïzen et j'ai 16 ans. Mes parents étant morts il y a quelque temps, j'ai dut aménager chez ma dernière famille restante, Sosuke Aïzen. Mon oncle habite au Japon se qui explique le pourquoi du comment de mon changement de pays. Je suis arrivé hier et j'ai été fortement surprise de voir à quel point mon oncle est strict et sévère. Dès qu'il m'avait aperçu à l'aéroport, il m'avait accueilli avec un énorme sourire chaleureux, mais une fois arrivé chez lui, il m'avait presque noyé sous toutes ses règles et interdictions.

1.- Dois obligatoirement se lever à 6 :00am et se coucher à 9 :00pm.

2.- Interdiction de manger entre les repas.

3.- La chambre dois être impeccable à chaque jours.

4.- Interdiction de sortir la semaine avec des éventuels (le)s ami (e)s.

5.- S'il y a sorti la fin de semaine, dois revenir avant 10 :00pm.

6.- Dois en tout temps avoir sont portable avec soit.

7.- Interdiction de dépenser de l'argent sans sont consentement.

[…]

26.- Dois obligatoirement se teindre les cheveux.

Parce que oui je dois me teindre les cheveux! Faut croire qu'il n'aime pas les cheveux blancs. Mais se n'est pas de ma faute non plus s'ils sont virés blanc du au choque émotionnel de l'accident ou ont péris mes parents. Non mais vraiment, je suis avec mon oncle depuis seulement 48 :00h et je le déteste déjà. Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche donc je vais pouvoir me reposer et défaire mes valises mais demain ça va sentir le roussi. Je viens de France donc le japonais se n'est pas mon fort et encore moins les kanjis et qui dis lundi, dis école!

*OoO*

Je hais la chose qui me sert d'oncle! À cause de sa stupide règle concernant mes cheveux, je dois me lever à 5 :00am pour refaire ma stupide teinture, car mon stupide oncle n'achète que de la stupide teinture lavable à l'eau! S-T-U-P-I-D-E! Je le HAIS! M'enfin. Là pour l'instant, je suis entrain de recevoir mon emploi du temps et mes livres, pour mes cours. Raah…y pourrais pas arrêter de parler, pour que je puisse aller à mon cours, le dirlo? À cause de lui, je suis en retard de 10 minutes! Et ou se trouve cette put…stupide classe à la noix? HA! VICTOIRE! C-126 trouvé! Wouas…maintenant que je suis rendu à ma classe je ne sais plus si je veux y aller! Au moment où j'élaborais un plan de fuite stratégique et subtile, la porte fut brusquement ouverte par un jeune homme d'allure colérique. Alors que nous restions tout les deux à nous observer comme deux truites mortes, j'eu la certitude que j'étais maudite par tout les Dieu existant dans cet univers incohérent. Mais par tous les saints! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que quelqu'un ouvre la porte maintenant? Alors que je me lamentais sur ma malchance, le jeune homme lui m'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds et au fur et a mesure de son 'observation', son sourire s'élargi au point de devenir psychopathe, qui me mis plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

-Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle? Questionna le collégien, pas de quoi crié voir! T'es aussi plate qu'une planche!

Voili-voilou!

Je vous laisse deviner qui est la pauvre petite chose qui est si ingrate!

Kimo : Heu…pas que je te déteste mais soit tu es courageuse, stupide ou innocente pour le traiter de 'petite chose' (et surtout au féminin)…=.='

Moi : Heu…Tout ces choix?

Kimo : =.=' Tu es la fille la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré!

Moi : Hey! Tu redis encore une méchanceté comme sa et j'appelle la chose pour qu'il te fasse un tro…MMFFFM!

Kimo : Mais la ferme si tu dis ça, elles vont toute deviner de qui tu parle!

Moi : Reviews please! Et comme s'est ma première Fic, faite moi par de se qui est bon ou pas SVP! Bey-bey!


	2. Chapter 2

Allo! Désolé pour le retard (j'ai tendance à oublier ma Fic) et merci pour les Reviews! Ça m'a beaucoup encouragé et Bravo à Kagami Asura pour avoir découvert l'identité de la 'chose' qui n'est d'autre que Grimmy-chou-d'amour-que-nous-aimons-tous-et…je crois que je m'égard mais bon désolé~!

Grimmjow : Tu m'appel encore 'Grimmy-chou' et je t'explose l'bide à coup d'Celo!

Quoi qu'non j'n'ai pas b'soin de s'te prétexte là pour t'éclater la tronche vu qu'tu m'as traité de 'chose'!

Kimo : Heu…Grimmjow…

Grimm : Ta gueule la femelle! Ne t'maile pas d'ça!

Kimo : *choqué* Fe…femelle?...femelle! TU M'AS TRAITÉ DE _**FEMELLE**_**?**

NON MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL ESPECE DE SALE PANTÈRE MAL LÈCHÉ!

Grimm : QUOI! TU M'CHERCHE DES NOISE OU QUOI ESPÈCE DE MAMIFÈRE INFERIEURE?

Kimo : QUESCE TU DIS ESPÈCE DE MÂLE _**STUPIDE**_?

Grimm : TU VAS…

Moi : (Vous m'aviez oublié hen!) _**STOP**_!

Kimo et Grimm : *se tenant par le collait*…OO''*sueur froide*

Moi : MERCI! Bon maintenant que le calme est revenu, je crois que je peux comment la fic!

Grimm : NAN!

Moi : *regard perplexe* De quoi 'NAN'?

Grimm : Faut que j't'explose l'bide!

Moi : -' Heu…Grimmjow si tu fais ça tu ne pourras jamais savoir la suite et tu n'apparaitras même pas dedans donc…

Grimm : ET MERDE! FAIT CHIER!

Kimo : Quel personnage dépourvue de…

Moi : Kimo ne recommence pas! Bon bin…maintenant place à la suite!

J'étais sidéré! Je suis arrivé que depuis deux minutes et il y a déjà un gars stupide qui critique mon physique! Physique qui n'est pas le mien remarque! Bah oui…je vous l'avais pas dis que l'autre chose stupide, qui me sert d'oncle, avait fait une règle concernant mon physique? Non? Bin oups! Je dicte : règle 25.- Ne dois en aucun cas montrer ses formes en publique. Il est taré moi je vous dis et si vous me croyez pas bin aller vous faire fou…mettre! Je dois cacher la couleur de mes cheveux et ma poitrine, chose pas facile! Avec les bandages on a l'impression que je fais du 'A' mais sans je fais du 'C' bientôt 'D'! Vous devez sens doute vous demandez comment je fais pour respirer? Bin pour ça je ne peux pas vous aidez car je ne le sais pas moi-même donc…mais bon revenons à nos moutons qui n'est autre que cet énergumène taré à la chevelure bleu!

-Non mais t'es taré toi comme mec! On ne parle pas comme ça à une demoiselle! T'a été élevé avec les cochons ou quoi?

-HÉ! JE NE TE PERMAIS PAS DE…

-Puis-je savoir se qu'il se passe?

-Cet être infâme m'importune sensei.

-Quoi mais je t'emmerde sal…

-Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Puis-je savoir en quel droit vous vous permettrez de parler vulgairement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire? Surtout qu'un seul faut pas et vous vous retrouvez expulsé.

-Ouais ça va j'ai pigé!

-Bien. Maintenant, veiller présenter vos excuses à cette demoiselle.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi je devrais m'excuser pour elle puisque c'est elle qui…

-Tout simplement parce que toute la classe a pu entendre votre ''conversation'', et tout le monde pourras vous assurez que la personne qui a commencé à lancer les hostilités, n'est autre que vous. Maintenant excuser vous.

Je s'est pas pourquoi mais je commence à aimer la situation! Mais je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça!

-Tss…

-Se n'est pas grave sensei. Je ne le forcerais pas de lui faire dire une parole qui doit équivaloir à un juron.

Je crois qu'il va vraiment me tuer si je continue d'afficher mon petit sourire angélique mais la situation est trop jouissive! Le prof m'observe quelques secondes pour ensuite acquiescé et me faire signe de le suivre dans la classe. Zut la je suis vraiment mal barré si je veux m'enfuir! M'enfin…je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mon oncle ne voulais pas que tout le monde voit que j'ai les cheveux blancs puisque même mon prof les a blancs! Résigné je le suivi jusque dans la classe. OK…Arrêt sur image! Je ne suis pas dans une école mais dans un carnaval! Il y a de toute les couleurs! Bleu, orange, blanc, vert, gris, noir, mauve, rose, jaune et même rouge! ''Non de Dieuuu…!''. Des rire me ramena sur terre et c'est là que je me rendis compte de la bourde que je venais de commettre : j'ai parlé tout haut. Le prof se présenta comme étant Ukitake Jyuushiro mais l'amusement était clairement audible dans son timbre de voix. Après quelques minutes de silence ou tout le monde me regardais comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, je commençais à être agacé.

-Quoi? Je suis pas une bête de foire! Pas besoin de me regarder comme si j'allais éclater et re-peinturer la pièce!

Un petit silence perplexe suivi ma tirade et Ukitake-sensei se racla la gorge pour me dire qu'il fallait que je me présente. Ma bouche format un ''O'' parfait et en toute intelligence, je dis :

-Ha!

Voili-voilou!

Vraiment désolé pour mon retard! Pas que j'avais pas d'inspiration mais tout simplement je remettais tout le temps au lendemain ou j'oubliai…m'enfin! Je suis plutôt contente de la suite pour ma première histoire vue que j'ai de la misère à placer mes idées!

Grimmjow : Crétine.

Moi : La ferme!

Kimo : Des Reviews pour me sortir de cette galère please!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjours! Et pour ceux qui on lu '' Être un Alien pour les nuls'', je vous donne confirmation que je connais personnellement SoraCooper puisqu'elle est ma meilleure amie !

Kimo/Grimm : Malheureusement…

Moi : Raah mais fermer la! Vous me faite chier dès que vous l'ouvrer!

Là, je suis vraiment mal barré! Pour me présenter ça va mais pour les autres informations, je fais quoi moi?

-Me présenter? Et je suis supposé dire quoi pour me présenter?

-Ton no…

-Non ça j'ai saisi le principe.

-Bien bin…tu peux dire se que tu aimes ou pas, de ta famille et tout ça.

-ha ok…Bon bin je me présente! Je suis Kimo et pour le nom de famille ne faite pas chier pour l'avoir parce que je ne l'aime pas et pour le reste des informations vous pouvez-vous en passer! Voilà! Fini!

Tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais de dire que le dirlo dansait sur la table en string, se qui serrais plus que traumatisant! Quoi? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je veux pas donner d'autre information, si? Quoi que je croie que j'y suis allé un peut fort. Après quelque secondes de silence total (même les mouches avaient arrêté de volé pour tout vous dire), se fut l'hilarité général. Là se fut à mon tour d'être perdu et vue que les rires redoublèrent, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je devais faire une tête de poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Légèrement vexé, j'allai m'assoir à ma place qui m'avait été désigné. Après avoir sorti les livres nécessaires pour le cours d'histoire et que tout le monde avait reporté leur attention sur le prof, une boulette de papier, venant de ma voisine de gauche, atterri sur mon bureau. Surprise, je me retournai vers la jeune fille qui venait de me lancer le petit bout de papier. Elle me souriait et me fit un petit signe pour que je lise son papier.''_Yo la nouvelle! Moi s'est Sama! Ravie de faire ta connaissance!''_. Merde. J'aurais peut-être du leurs dire que je ne sais pas écrire et lire le japonais? Finalement, je décidai de faire comme si de rien était et cela me valut un autre papier qui devais sens doute me demander pourquoi je ne luis répondait pas. Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse et reporta mon attention sur le cours. Ce qui est vraiment chiant, c'est que je comprends le japonais mais pour mes notes je dois tout retranscrire en anglais et je ne comprends rien de se qui est écrit dans mes livreuhs~! Hyuuu~! Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents mon juste appris à parler le japonais? Au moins Ukitake-san à décidé de parler tout le long du cours! Plus que quelques secondes et la clo…DRING…YES! Me levant d'un bon, je courrai, plus que je ne marchai, vers la sorti mais une main m'attrapa par le collait pour m'arrêter. Se qui marcha avec brio. Me retournant vers mon agresseur, avec les larmes aux yeux, je pus voir que s'était ma voisine de bureau.

-Hoï! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu?

Prenant un air embarrassé, je lui expliquai que je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire le japonais. Et là, il se passa se que j'avais prévue. Elle partie dans un fou rire, se foutant ouvertement de moi. Me renfrognant, je me retournai et parti pour mon prochain cours mais elle me rattrapa au bout de deux mètres. Elle riait toujours mais elle c'était calmée.

-Ça va? Fini de rire de ma gueule!

-Rooh…faut pas faire la gueule pour ça! Allez relaxe.

-Mouais…m'enfin! Quesque tu m'avais écrit sur les papiers?

-Ha…bin en gros sa disais que j'étais heureuse de te rencontrer et que moi s'est Sama! Sama Kyouraku!

-Enchanté Sama-chan!

-Bleuh! Ôte le ''chan'' s'il te plait.

-Heu…ok…dis Sama?

-Ouaip?

-Sais-tu ou est la classe B-134?

-Yep! C'est la classe de math. Juste là.

-Ah! Merci!

-Pas de quoi et puisqu'ici se sont des classes fermés, nous avons tout les mêmes cours donc tu n'aura qu'à me suivre.

-Oky…merci!

-Dis… j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, et je ne suis pas la seule, mais tu as un drôle d'accent…

-Mmhmm…je viens de France. Ce qui explique, aussi, que je ne lis et n'écrit pas le japonais.

-Mais pourtant tu le parle et en plus tu a un nom japonais…

-Mes parents étaient japonais et ils avaient déménagé en France mais moi je suis née là bas et mes parents avaient insisté pour que j'apprenne la langue.

-Je vois…heuu…je peux te poser une question?

-Oui bien sur.

-Pourquoi parles-tu de tes parents à l'imparfait?

-Je ne tien pas vraiment à en parler…

-Ok. Je comprends.

-Dis?

-Mouis?

-Est-ce que tu serais parenté avec le prof de math? Parce que sur mon horaire ça dis Monsieur S. Kyouraku.

-Wouas! Tu es est la depuis même pas 30 minutes et tu as fait le rapport encore plus vite que tout les autres! Mais oui, s'est mon oncle.

-Ha?…Ok!

-Allez viens. On vat être en retard!

Voilà! J'ai arrêté là, parce que j'avais la flemme de continuer désolé!

Grimmjow : HOÏ HONNA!

Moi : QUOI!*héritée*

Grimm : CHU OU MOI DANS CETTE MERDE?

Moi : QU'EST-CE QUE TU TRETE DE MERDE? TU VAS VOIR! DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ON VA TE VOIR SELEMENT LE TEMPS OU TU VAS CREVER SALE MAL STUPIDE!

Kimo : HEY! J'ai un copyright la dessus!

Moi/Grimm : LA FERME KIMO!

Kimo : Mais fermer la~TTwTT j'ai mal à la tête! Reviews SVP!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~! J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire désolé~! Je vous rassure tout de suite! Grimmy ne crèvera pas, vu que, mine de rien, il est important pour la fic.

Grimmy : De quoi mine de rien? Et arrête de m'appeler GRIMMY!

Moi : Nan! Tu me fais chier, je te fais chier!

Sama : Je peux savoir se qui se passe? L'ambiance est à tombé raide mort!

Kimo : C'est juste Grimmy *sourire baveux* et Pantera-sama qui se chicane …=.=…ENCORE!

SoraCooper : Miaw!

Moi/Kimo/Grimmy/Sama : Heuuu…Miaw? Pourquoi Miaw?

SoraCooper : Le moment avait l'air approprié?

Moi : Si tu le dis…

*OoO*

Lorsque moi et Sama étions rentrées dans la classe de math, je sus immédiatement que les cours allaient être plutôt étranges. Pour cause? Le prof. Il était là couché…non désolé de vous conduire en erreur. Il était là ÉVACHÉ sur le bureau, avec un chapeau de paille de vieux samouraïs vissé sur la tête.

-Allo tonton!

Je crois qu'au plus profond de mon être, j'aurais préféré que Sama ne s'annonce pas. Dès qu'elle eu fini sa phrase, l'homme, jusque là mort sur son bureau, se levas brusquement pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de sa nièce, tout en pleurant comme un gosse.

-Samaaaaaa-chaaan~! Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps?

-Parce que…

-HEEKS! Que de froideur! Tonton est triste Sama! Il est tristeuh! Tu ent…Tien? Qui est cette jolie jeune demoiselle qui est derrière toi?

-La nouvelle donc pas touche, espèce de pervers!

-Hirako-kun~! C'est méchant ça! Je ne suis pas un pervers!

-Ça, ça reste à voir…

-Samaa-chaan~!

Okay…là j'en suis certaine. Je suis dans une école de fou! Heum…est-ce que s'est moi ou le prof pus l'alcool? Mais put*** de bor*** de mer**! Ils acceptent des profs sous! Là je suis flouée!

-Heuuu…Sama? Suis-je supposé montrer un signe de vie ou je me la ferme et je fais tout pour me faire oublier?

-Je te conseillerais de te faire oublier mais il faut que tu te présente donc ton plan fait ploush!

-Merci pour le soutien… (Insérer sarcasme ici)

-Pas de quoi!

-Bon bon! Petite jolie demoiselle, puis-je savoir votre nom?

-Ma maman ma toujours appris de ne jamais parler aux inconnus. Surtout s'ils sont trop entreprenants!

Des éclats de rire fusa d'un peut partout de dedans la classe, après ma tirade. Ha bin oups…je n'avais pas remarqué que toute la classe était là. Mmh…Sama avait raison. C'est bien un groupe fermé vu que s'est tout le même petit monde que dans le cours d'histoire. Et vu les places ou ils se sont tous installés, je dirais que c'est les même places dans toute les classes!...Ha?...Il y a quelqu'un qui n'était pas là en cours d'histoire et sa place est en diagonal de la mienne. Je pus le détailler à loisir pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Cheveux corbeau, visage fin mais masculin, yeux d'une tinte presque noir et trois cicatrices lui barrant le visage. Je détaillais son profil mais je pense qu'il a fini par senti mon regard puisqu'il se retourna pour me regarder. Dès qu'il retourna la tête, je reportai mon attention aux trois énergumènes qui se chamaillaient bien gentiment sur le fait de si oui ou non le prof est un pervers. Réponse que je ne veux point savoir, dis en passant.

-Heuum…M. Kyouraku?

-Ouiii?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous tasser je vous pris? Vous m'empêchez d'allez à ma place…

-Bi-bien sur…snif…pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant avec moi? M'enfin! Tout le monde à sa place et ouvré vos livres à la page 42! Vous allez, pour le reste du cours, travailler les numéraux 6 à 19 de dedans votre manuel.

Génial~! Des méchants Kanjis! Au moins j'ai mon dico Français/Japonnais…J'ouvris mon livre à la page demandé et je sorti ma ''brique'' et disons que déposé un truc aussi lourd sur une table, ce n'est pas trop subtile. Et cela me valut l'attention de tous. Merdouille.

-Heuu…jeune fille…

-Kimo!

-Gne?

-Mon nom c'est Kimo! Mais oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi avoir sortir un dictionnaire?

-Pour pouvoir comprendre se que je vais lire et écrire.

-HA! Bon heum…pour ce travaille ci, tu te mettras avec Hisagi-san. Bon! Vous savez quoi faire, moi je vous laisse!

Dès que le prof ferma la porte derrière lui, tout le monde se mis à parler et à se lever. Sama s'est retournée vers moi pour m'expliquer que les cours de mathématique étaient tous identique. Profitant du fait que nous avions ''libre'', elle décida de faire les présentations.

(_Vue que j'ai la flemme de tous vous les énumérer, je vais faire le plan de classe_)

**Bureau du prof**

**Mashiro Kuna - ****Ikkaku Madarame - ****Yumichika Ayasegawa - ****Hiyori Sarugaki - ****Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Kensei Mugurama - ****Hanatarou Yamada - ****Uryuu Ishida - ****Orihime Inoue - ****Neliel Tu Oderschvank**

**Lisa Yadômaru - ****Mireina Takanashi - ****Ulquiorra Schiffer - ****Tatsuki Arisawa - ****Starrk Coyote**

**Hichigo Shirosaki - ****Nnoitra Jiruga - ****Ichigo Kurosaki - ? - ****Izuru Kira**

**Sado Yasutora - ****Sama Kyouraku - ****Kimo Aizen - ****Shinji Hirako - ****Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Renji Abarai - ****Szayel Aporo Grantz - ****Rukia Kuchiki - ****Hallibel Tia - ****Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

Les présentations se firent dans la joie et je pus entrapercevoir quelques catégories comme :

Pervers

Imbécile

Hyperactif

Antisociable

Timide

Et impulsif.

Joie…je crois que c'est juste Sama et Mireina-kun qui sont normale dans cette classe. Quoi que ce dernier est un peu beaucoup méfiant avant d'approché quelqu'un mais sinon il est sympathique!

-Oï! À quoi tu pense la planche!

OK! Là je sans que l'année vat être longue.

-J'étais en trin de penser que tu étais sûrement l'être le plus con et le plus malpolie que la Terre n'est jamais porter! Ducon!

-Salope! Je te permets pas de me parler comme ça!

-Et toi tu pense que je vais accepter le fait que tu me parle comme un chien? Désolé mais je refuse de me laisser marcher sur les pieds!

-Tu vas bien être obligé puisque je suis ton sempaï, sale grognasse.

-OK! Là t'as été trop loin à mon gout ''sempaï''!

Les gens présents dans la sale n'eurent même pas le temps de déceler un seul mouvement de ma par que je tenais déjà l'autre imbécile par le collet, faisant, ainsi, percuter nos deux fronts ensembles. Profitant du fait que nous étions presqu'entièrement collé l'un l'autre, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui dis, d'une voie mielleuse à faire frémir un sourd :

- Écoute-moi bien, sal schtroumf dégénéré. Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du style à me laisser insulter et diriger par une personne aussi insignifiante que toi. Tu as décidé de me faire chier? Très bien. Mais n'oublis pas que se petit jeux peut très bien jouer à deux. Je ne suis pas venu au Japon pour me faire chier mais pour passer mes études. Si jamais tu décides à recommencer à m'énerver, tu verras que même la mort aura l'aire joyeuse lorsque je m'occuperai de ton cas. Compris?

-…O…oui…

-Bien!

Après ce petit…accrochage?...je retournai à ma place sous le regard éberluer de certain, terrifier pour d'autre mais moqueur de Sama. L'autre abruti était resté planté là comme…bin comme un abruti quoi!

-Quoi? Merde! Je vous l'ai déjà dis de ne pas me regarder comme si j'allais éclater et re-peinturer la pièce! C'est techniquement impossible, sauf si j'aurai une grenade dans le cu…dans le bide, se que j'ai pas donc ranger vos yeux!

-Mouais…Tu as l'aire énervé Kimo.

-Quelle belle déduction Sama.

-Mouais…Au fait! On se posait toute la même question!

-Qui est?

-S'est quoi ton nom de famille?

Tien? Là comme ça, sans aucune raison j'ai l'attention de tout le monde. Même le schtroumf à l'air intéressé. Et merde…je ne veux pas leur donné moi mais en même temps se serais vraiment mal polis de ma par, surtout qu'ils sont sympas…quoi qu'il y a une exception à la règle…

-Mmmrrghrrm…

Suite à ma démonstration de dialecte extraterrestre, je reçus un ''pardon?'' collectif en plaine gueule et je décidai de leur dire, certes de mauvaise foie mais de leur dire tout de même.

-Aizen.

-Aizen?

-Yep…

-Kimo Aizen…Heurk! C'est affreux comme sonorité!

-Je le sais Sama, pas besoin dans rajouter une couche.

-Mouais bon…on travail?

*OoO*

YAATAA! Je l'ai fini! ENFIIIN! J'avais l'inspi. pour continuer mon chapitre mais j'avais la flemme de le continuer et j'en suis désolé pour ceux qui aime ma fic!

Kimo : T'es vraiment trop tarée pour faire une dépression seulement parce que t'as pas beaucoup de Reviews.

Moi : *en larme* Mais pour moi c'est important parce que comme ça je sais ou non si mon histoire est aimé!

Kimo : Ouais ça se tien…des Reviews pour la faire sortir de ça déprime serais très bienvenu!

Moi : Et aussi pour savoir quel couple vous voudriez dans mon histoire! Bye-bye!(Hisagi, Ukitake et Byakuya sont déjà prit)


End file.
